The invention relates to a flat pallet which is made up principally from extruded sections joined together, and in particular is used in applications concerning e.g. the foodstuff industry where the pallets have to meet relatively high demands with respect to hygiene standards.
Known flat pallets which have been used in the past for the above purpose are generally made up of extruded individual parts which are reinforced by ribbing and are joined together by boiling, rivetting and/or welding.
Large series production of such pallets has been expensive up to now partly because the joining of the individual parts was relatively time consuming. Also, only skilled workers could be employed for the welding of these pieces.
The object of the present invention is to develop a flat pallet of the above kind which can be made simply and economically i.e. without requiring skilled labor, at the same time avoiding the disadvantages associated with the previously mentioned, known pallets.